


Light My Fire

by asun



Category: Detective Conan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asun/pseuds/asun
Summary: 十年过去，他终于等来成年，终于等来完全占有她的那一刻。从灵魂到肉体终于合二为一。





	Light My Fire

**Author's Note:**

> 改装车上路了，转速表只有七千。虽然一脚油门引擎转速马上过万，但我们毕竟不是去秋名山赛车的。  
> 最开始的那版车速快到可以直接上那种网站了。我后来想了想意识到这是柯哀文，受众是柯哀党，而且可能女性更多，大家也不是来泄欲的，实在不妥。所以我给限速了……  
> 但还是超速预警，黄暴预警，ooc预警。  
> 特别感谢船老师的试阅和修改意见。  
> 题外话，我还挺喜欢大门乐队的，推荐标题和riders on the storm，键盘手真的强。

今天，五月四日，三年一度的关东地区高中足球联赛的半决赛比赛日，左胫骨被铲骨折后才恢复训练的江户川柯南便作为4213阵容中的前腰出战。

他是这场比赛的进攻发动机。只谈进球：在上半场0:1落后的情况下，他先是一次盘带过掉中场绞肉机后分球妙传到右路边锋助攻，再是前锋进攻失败对方反击时他抢断后接着油炸丸子晃过后卫单刀破门。

傍晚回家的这一路，柯南有一搭没一搭地谈着下午的比赛，灰原哀跟在他身后敷衍地应和他。

柯南实在找不到能继续说下去的话题了，还是打开天窗说亮话吧。

“灰原，今天是我生日。”

“我知道。”

“你没有什么想说的吗？”

“那一吻就是礼物。”

 

他回想比赛结束后大汗淋漓的他跑向观众席并抱住了她，她则反常地主动回了他一个悠长的吻。直到现在，他还在回味那种绵软的触觉，甚至隐约觉得嘴唇仍带着她甘甜的气味。

 

“不，不是说这个。”他突然把她推到墙边，双手撑在她肩膀两侧，只给她留下极狭窄的空间。她双手抱胸，并不因他居高临下地俯视而慌乱。

“我们都成年了，灰原。你记不记得答应过我的？”

没想到三年前随口拉来的挡箭牌在这时逼得她无路可退。她心虚地瞧了他一眼，随后又换上平静的神情：“不记得。”

“我们已经二十八岁了。从十八岁到二十八岁这十年时间，我每天每时每刻都想把我的一切交给你，也想占有你的一切，想和你最近距离地接触。我等了好久。”柯南咽下一口唾沫，顿了顿继续说，“不知道你有没有这方面的想法，但我反正是……旺盛的雄性激素导致的……嗯，欲望。”

“可球队明天还要训练。”

她并不是没有这方面的想法，只是对这种事有些害怕－－毕竟像第一个吃螃蟹的人一样，做每件事情的第一次都需要很大勇气。

“没事，你比他们重要太多了。况且前二已经是帝丹高中的历史最佳了，无所谓。”

“那……晚饭怎么办？”

“待会我来做饭。”

“可是博士还没吃。”

“他自己有零食填肚子的。”他笑着伸出手指刮过她的鼻梁，“你今天逃不掉了。”

柯南的左手放到小哀的肩胛骨下，右手放到她的腿弯处，不顾小哀的抗议将她抱了起来。见木已成舟，她只好乖乖攀住他的脖颈，任凭他把自己抱进老工藤宅。

 

刚进卧室，小哀就被推倒在床上。柯南欺身压上开始近乎疯狂的亲吻，双手也不安分地探入她的衬衣内，沿着肋骨不断向上攀援，直至触碰到贴身衣物。

“你怎么这么着急？”她稍稍用力将他推开，面带娇嗔，“转过去不许看！”

她一件件将衣物脱下叠放在床头柜，如瓷器般洁白的肉体在空气中逐渐暴露无遗。他则撕扯着把衣服全部丢到地板上，露出精壮的身躯和挺立的下体。

转回身看到他日思夜想的她赤裸的美好躯体，下体逐渐充血到传来阵阵涨痛。他双手捧着她的脸，低头吻在她的唇上，灵巧的舌随即攻入她的口腔。他忍不住在湿吻时含混地告诉她：“灰原，你就是春药……最强烈的春药。”

他伏在她的身上，两只大手从她的脸颊向下滑过，白皙的脖颈、精致的乳房、小巧的乳头、曼妙的腰线、浑圆的臀部、紧致的大腿。他开始上下其手，挑逗她最隐秘的部位。

虽然已经饥渴难耐，但他仍极有耐心地抚摸着她的敏感部位，欣赏她的样子，等待她完全投入这场性爱。

她双耳发红，咬紧下唇，乳头挺立，腿间还有断断续续的溪流。

他将她流出的体液涂抹在自己下体上，注视着她的眼睛。温热的鼻息就喷在她脸上：“你想不想要……我？”

虽然已经被肉体的欲望所挟持，但她还未到因此失控的地步。“想要”这种话太过羞耻，说出来就意味着输掉这场关于欲望的比赛。但他们都不是轻易服输的性格，所以她故意不顺他意说出来，故意或不故意地漏出一两声充满欲望的娇喘，诱惑他率先就范投降。

如果她是狡猾的狐狸，他就是老练的猎人。他接连不断地含咬她的耳垂，揉捏她的乳房，刺激她的下体，抚摸她的阴蒂。如果没有看到他的顶端已经被他自己的体液润湿、没有看到他燃着熊熊烈火的眼睛，她当真要认为自己的性吸引力不足了。

两人就这么僵持着比拼意志力，只是他不曾停下手上的活动，她也不曾收敛自己的呻吟。像是一长段由管风琴和吉他进行的间奏，两件乐器此起彼伏，激烈绵长，听众们已被挑起兴致，主唱却始终不发出那令人迷醉的嗓音。

 

她还是先一步屈服了。

他眼神中的性欲即将满溢出来，她实在不忍心再让他克制了。

她爱抚着他的脸，娇羞地、像小女孩一样地、细若蚊声地告诉他：“我……想要你……”说完，她搂着他的脖子示意他向自己靠近，然后趁其不备吻上他的唇。

她本意其实是怕他要她再说出点更羞耻的话才选择堵住他的嘴－－虽然那样确实更刺激些－－但她确实过高估计了他的自制力，或者说过低估计了自己的诱人程度。他被这连续的投降行为引爆了最后残存的理智。

他来不及回应她的亲吻了。

他等不及回应她的渴求了。

他像是一只闻到血腥味的鲨鱼，立刻挣开她的手臂再扑了上去。

两个人的肉体迅速结合在一起，开始享受人类的原罪。

她吃痛地惊叫一声，艰难地承受他的进入，身体因第一次被撑开填满感到疼痛。她一口咬在他的左肩，借此将痛感转移给他。她甚至能感觉到血从那两排牙印上冒出来，但他也只发出律动下的喘息声。

 

痛感减弱，快感逐渐涌入脑中。

他开始俯在她耳边说出各种各样污秽到不堪入耳的内容，她则以同样淫荡到能令男人脸红的话语一一回应。他们持续压抑了十年之久的欲望，现在终于能凭借自由的呼喊释放出来。

他是那只蛰伏于海洋深处的巨兽，今日终于苏醒，誓要掀翻整片海域；她则是航行于此处的一艘木船，被滔天巨浪卷至空中又安然落下。

海浪越来越大，木船越来越松散。

木船散架了，她惊呼着被海浪高高抛起，坠入云端。

那里大概是伊甸园，因为她在那儿感到了前所未有的幸福、满足和深入灵魂的宁静。

巨兽将海洋搅至沸腾后也累了。它纵身挺立，高高跃起，随后被引力拉回地球，直挺挺地拍在海面上，激起大片浪花。

他来伊甸园找他的那根肋骨了，那将是他的妻子和终身伴侣。他们果真来自同一个肉体和同一个灵魂，否则怎么可能不需言语，心念即能相通呢。

 

等到缓过神来，她才发现他已经帮她擦拭了下面的水渍，而自己现在正用嘴主动帮他清理作案现场，嘴角甚至还沾着些属于他的残羹。

只是报复性地轻咬了一小下，他就吓得一个激灵。

“我真担心你没收作案工具。”

她逐渐意识到体内有液体在流动，这怪异的感觉让她后知后觉地想起来没有做任何安全措施。她恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼：“我忘了你也装傻是吧？”

他笑着搂住她倒在床上：“我不是故意的！明明我先失控的好吗？”看她还绷着脸不理他，他稍微有点紧张，“向你保证，再有下次我就把它主动上交，好吗？”

他的手覆在她平滑的小腹，耳鬓厮磨：“至于孩子嘛……全听你的。”

“哼。”她瞥向他左肩的齿痕，“肩膀还疼不疼？”

“嘿嘿，还好。”

“赶快去做饭，我现在要洗澡了。”

“收到！”

“还有，”她挣扎地起身娇叱道，“我今天不要理你了，色狼！”

**Author's Note:**

> 在给船老师试阅的时候，我想到之前听说过的一本书，《半驯之马》。  
> 想要驯服烈马，不能光靠鞭笞，还要靠奖励和爱抚，要让它以为是它驯服了你，这样才能驯服它。大概是这样的意思。  
> 他还天真地以为自己赢了，以为是自己把她挑逗得不顾廉耻。她太爱他了，爱到舍不得看他那样欲火焚身，爱到选择主动示弱来满足他。  
> 他还以为自己是那个驯马的，殊不知自己早就被驯服了。


End file.
